Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments of the invention relate generally to cloud computing and, more particularly, to generating desktop cloud instances based upon mobile device user file selections.
Brief Description of Prior Developments
We are moving from a world in which individuals use a single computing device with a single type of data to a world in which individuals use many different computing devices with a variety of different data types. One significant problem is the need to not only view, but also to manipulate files of a plurality of different data types from all of these different computing devices. In many situations, there is a mismatch of data and computing capability. Users have a set of data that they need to manipulate, but they do not have the correct device needed to manipulate the data. Mobile, smartphone, and tablet devices are not powerful enough, nor do they contain the correct user interfaces to run applications that are configured for manipulating complex data. Depending upon the specific devices that are currently available, a user may or may not have the capability of opening and manipulating certain types of files.